The Lights Went Out
by SydneeeyGrant
Summary: SongFic. It's my first ever thing, so it probably sucks, but don't be to harsh : R


The Lights Went Out

_He was on his way home from Candletop  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Web's and have him a drink for he went home to her_

Orson Hodge couldn't help but think about what had happened. It wasn't his fault. He'd been dead when he got there. This was all Susan's fault. If she hadn't invited him out for dinner, he'd never had found out.

_Andy Wo-Lo said hello  
He said "Hi what's new?"  
and Wo said "Sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt__"_

_(flashback)_

"Hey Orson", Susan said softly. "Hi, Susan" Orson said with a goofy grin on his face, "What's wrong?" "Orson…" "Yes?" Susan looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "You may want to sit down."

_Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that Amos boy Seth_

"You know that I think you're a great guy, so this is why I think you should know this." "Susan, what in God's name are you talking about?" Orson asked. Susan sighed "It's Bree…she's been with someone else…Karl." She looked at the floor.

_Now he got mad and he saw red  
Andy said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself_

Orson was fuming. "Orson…are you okay? Orson? I know that you must be mad, but you have to keep calm." Still silence "How long have you known?" he asked flatly. "A while."

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand_

_(present)_

"Orson Hodge, you have been accused of the murder of Karl Mayer, and the kidnapping of Bree Hodge. What do you plea?" the judge asked. "Not guilty," Orson responded nervously.

_Brother thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
Daddy had left him and that was a gun_

(_**Flashback)**_

As he went back to his house, Orson kept thinking to himself "I was always good to Bree. I didn't do anything to deserve this." He unlocked the door, and went up to his and Bree's room. He was only looking for one thing. A gun.

_He went off to Andy's house  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make_

As he left his house, he saw Carlos driving towards him. "Hey buddy," Carlos said. Orson hid the gun and put on a smile. "Hey Carlos." Carlos leaned over to the passenger side. "Do you need a lift?" Orson thought for a second. "Sure. Can you take me to the motel just off the highway?"

_He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
He saw Andy lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake_

The motel manager gave Orson the key to Karl's room, as Orson said that Karl had stolen something of his, which wasn't exactly a lie. He walked through the halls thinking about how his perfect wife could ever associate with such a place. Then, he saw it. Room 416. Oddly, the door was open. Orson peered through the crack, only to see the lifeless body of Karl, with a knife in his back.

_The Georgia patrol was making their rounds  
So he fired a shot just to flag 'em down  
And a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
"Why'd you do it?"_

All Orson could do was scream. The manager came down the hall, almost instantly. He grabbed his phone, to call the cops, and said quietly to Orson, "Was it worth it?"

_The judge said guilty in a make believe trial  
Slapped the sheriff on the back with a smile and said  
Suppers waiting at home and I got to get to it_

_(__**present)**_

After hearing Orson's plea, the judge called a brief recess. After about twenty minutes, the jury had made their decision. The judge, in his big booming voice called "We the court find you, Orson Hodge…GUILTY! You are to be given the death sentence!" Orson gulped.

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand_

It became clear to Orson that, really, he could trust no one. His wife had cheated on him, her best friend knew for who knows how long, and his best friend testified against him. And now, Orson was going to die.

_They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine_

After Orson's death, Susan felt somewhat guilty. Like maybe if she had come forward and said that she had seen Karl dead before Orson even got there, he might still be alive. She pushed that thought quickly out of her head. She had a husband and child. And if she had come forward, they would know SHE was the one who killed him, and SHE would be dead right now.

_And his cheatin' wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun_

Susan got home and went to the woods behind her house. She looked around for the hole that she had yet to fill in. When she found it, she couldn't help but tear up. In the hole, was the body of her best friend. Who she had caught once again, in room 416, with her ex-husband. _Some friend_ Susan thought. She then grabbed her shovel and proceeded to fill in the hole.


End file.
